


Darling I'm Back, And You'll Be On Yours Too

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Phil, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: After being away for four months on tour, Dan couldn’t be happier to be back home with his boyfriend.





	Darling I'm Back, And You'll Be On Yours Too

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally written and posted in January of 2014. This is by far the WORST title I've ever come up with. However, the fic is pretty alright.
> 
> Original A/N: Killing two birds with one stone. Anyways, this is the post the first prompt is referring to. I hope you guys like it! I’m not sure when I plan on updating Out Of The Comfort Zone, but probably not until the following week (idk we’ll see). Also if you’ve sent me a prompt chill, I’m working on it.

**Prompt** :

****

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Dan recalled looking out into the cheering crowd before giving his final bow he could feel the waves of contentment wash over him. There was nothing quite like finishing the last show of a tour. It was mixed with feelings of relief, sadness and anticipation, and quite frankly, Dan would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. 

But, it just couldn’t compare to finally getting to go back home.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved tour life; The new sights and experiences from always being on the road or in planes. The getting to see his fans from all over the world, and those  _really_  great shows where he finished drenched with sweat after singing until his voice went hoarse, and his fingers felt like they were going to fall off. 

Being the lead singer of Cosmic Irony was amazing. From the many fans he met that thanked them for their music and how much it’s inspired them,= to the many pairs of tits he’s signed and panties and bra’s that have been thrown onto the stage. But how could he forget the alleged romance he had with the lead bass player. Little did they know that he had no care for him like _that_.

He had someone back home who was _way_ better.

Dan chuckled as he leant against his hand and looked out of the window of the taxi. It all sounded like a distant memory now. It felt good to be finally taking a break from all of that and go home for a while. His arrival was supposed to be sort of a surprise since he told Phil, his boyfriend who he loved so much, that he wouldn’t be back until the day after but Dan couldn’t wait  _that_  long.

As the taxi pulled up to the familiar looking flat, a small smile appeared on Dan’s lips. Only a few floors and a couple of doors were separating them now.

After Dan had tipped the driver and collected his bag he made his way toward the lift to go up to their top floor penthouse. He could barely wait until he saw Phil again; It had been so long. Instead of using his key to go inside, figuring that might nearly give Phil a heart attack, he decided he’d knock and have Phil open him up himself.

Dan set his bag down and held his breath as he knocked on the door. He waited for what felt like an eternity for Phil to open the door.

“Hello-” Phil started, before he realized who it was.

Dan smiled and said a soft, “Hey.”

As soon as Dan locked eyes with his shocked boyfriend, Phil jumped onto him, locking his legs around him and wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Dan! Y-you’re back early!” Phil said, squeezing him tightly.

Dan chuckled, as he almost lost his balance trying to hold Phil up. “I just couldn’t stay away darling.” He said.

Phil pulled away and smiled. He leant into Dan, kissing him like it was the first time again. He pecked his lips lightly before pressing harder, allowing his lips to glide against Dan as he slipped a little tongue in. Dan smiled into the kiss, allowing Phil to control it before before biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Fuck, I missed you.” Dan said as he set Phil down. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Phil giggled. “Com’on let’s bring your stuff in and maybe have some dinner. You must be so tired.” Phil said, picking up one of Dan’s bags and going inside.

“Well, I’m feeling more awake now.” Dan admitted, as he picked up the rest and followed Phil inside.

As Dan unpacked his stuff, Phil made them a nice dinner. Later, they enjoyed the food and each other under the chandelier with a bottle of wine as months of separation were slowly bridged. When they were finished eating, Phil cleaned up while Dan played with his glass trying to figure out how he got so lucky to find someone as great as Phil.

Phil sauntered back into the room straight to Dan’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and kissed him. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Phil asked.

“What, the dinner or the kiss?” Dan joked. “Either way yes.”

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. “Well, you know you’ve been gone for a while and I’ve _really_  missed you.” Phil said, as he toyed with the studs on Dan’s shirt. “Like  _a lot_.”

Dan placed his hands on Phil’s hips and pulled him closer. “I’ve missed you too love." Dan said sultrily. "Especially _this_.” He said, as he gripped Phil’s bum, causing him to jump. He kissed along Phil’s neck and jawline, gently nibbling at the skin.

Phil gasped, grinding lightly into Dan. “Great to know my ass never left your mind.” He breathed.

“How could it ever?” Dan stopped peppering kisses along Phil’s neck and whispered in his ear, “It’s the most plump and round ass I’ve ever seen. Not to mention the way it feels.” Dan kissed him tenderly, savoring the feel and the taste of his lips before pulling away all too soon to be satisfied.

Phil moaned, as he felt Dan give his bum another squeeze as he kissed him again. After Dan pulled away, he rested his head on his forehead. He bit his lip and looked up at Dan.

“Four months is  _such_  a long time.” He started. “It’s enough time to know that  _nothing_  feels quite as good as the real thing,” Phil hesitated before finishing his sentence,".… _Daddy.“_ He whispered.

Dan smirked at the use of his name. Phil had a point; Hands just didn’t compare. "Daddy will just have to fix that, yeah?” Dan proposed seductively. Phil pursed his lips and nodded and Dan immediately picked Phil up, carrying him to their room. 

Dan set Phil down on the edge of the bed and kissed him as Phil started coaxing his shirt up. Dan pulled away to finish removing his shirt before practically tearing Phil’s off.

“These are coming too.” Dan said, as he tugged at Phil’s jeans.

“Anything for you Daddy.” Phil said, as he undid his belt and slipped out of his jeans. Dan did the same and soon both of them were only in their pants, and there was a pile of clothes that had been thrown to the corner of the room.

Phil slid back further onto the bed as Dan crawled up to him. Dan pushed Phil so that he was laying on his back. He gazed down at the gorgeous man beneath him; His perfect pale skin and vibrant blue eyes never failed to stun him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was even holding, as he ran his fingers along his bare torso.

“Still beautiful.” Dan murmured, before attaching his lips to Phil’s chest. 

Phil moaned as Dan kissed along his collar bone and sucked his nipples. He felt as Dan worked lower and lower, until he was peppering little kisses right above his waist band. Dan hooked his fingers into Phil’s waist band, and pulled them down tantalizingly slow.

“Daddy.” Phil moaned.

Dan chuckled as he smirked to himself. God how he’d missed the sound of Phil’s moans. The way they were so low and smooth. He wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, running his finger over the slit a couple, causing a couple of unsteady breaths to stream out from Phil. Dan kissed tip before wrapping his lips around it, making sure he ran his tongue over the slit.

“That feels _so good_ Daddy.” Phil moaned out while bucking his hips harshly. _Maybe even better than he remembered._

Dan placed his tongue at the base, and licked a straight line up to tip. He moved back to the tip,  taking in about half his length, swirling his tongue around what he had in his mouth and pulling off again. Dan’s head was tipped back and his mouth was wide open with pleasure. 

Phil hissed sharply.

Dan began to move his head up and down slowly, working up a gradual speed and taking in more of Phil each time he went down, until he’d taken all of him into his mouth. He relaxed his muscles and took in all his length, before looking up at Phil and giving him a wink.

After a few more minutes of Dan’s mouth, Phil was writhing. He moaned softly once more before Dan pulled off.

“Please daddy.” Phil whimpered as he raised hips up. 

“Please what?” Dan teased, already leaning over to bedside table to grab the lube.

“P-please fuck me Daddy.” Phil choked out. “I want you deep inside of me.” He panted.

“That’s plan darling.” Dan said as he poured the lube onto his fingers and started working it. 

Dan pressed a finger to Phil’s hole and circled it before he pushed it in, listening to the long moan Phil let out as he did. He worked his finger in out of Phil before adding a second.

“Tell me love, is what they say about guitarists proving to be true right now?” Dan inquired, thrusting his fingers, hooking them every once in a while causing Phil’s whole body to jerk.

“Y-yes.” Phil squeaked.

After a few more thrusts, Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil, and lubed his own dick up before lining himself up with Phil’s entrance. 

“Ready for daddy to fuck you sweetie?” Dan asked.

“Yes please daddy,” Phil groaned eagerly.

Dan moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil causing both of them to moan. Dan placed his hands on both sides of Phil, before leaning down on his elbows for balance. He locked eyes with Phil’s as he pushed in a little deeper.

As Dan pushed in deeper and deeper, Phil’s  eyes fluttered shut and a  small smile of pleasure spread across his face. This he’d forgotten just how amazing just the presence of Dan inside of him felt, and he’d yet to start moving. He could barely wait before he started moving, because  knew how _incredible_ that was going to feel.

As soon as Dan was all the way inside of Phil, he felt him relax around him. He slowly pulled out and then back in.  

“Daddy…” Phil mewled.

As Dan slowly created a pace, Phil wrapped his legs around Dan and rested his hands around Dan’s shoulders. 

Dan moaned as he rolled his thrusts in and out of Phil.

Phil moaned along with him and tightened his grip around Dan as he started to move a little bit faster and harder. As Dan built up his speed he leant forward and kissed Phil’s neck, sucking on his adam’s apple. He gave him a quick peck before resting his head on Phil’s shoulder as he tried to keep his movements smooth, yet intense.

Phil started to meet him as he came down, his hips rolling upwards subconsciously as he concentrated on the waves of pleasure that surged through his body as Dan fucked him.

“F-f-fuck me harder d-daddy.!” Phil stuttered between heavy breaths.

A smiled twitched at Dan’s lips, the corners curling up in the slightest. He readjusted himself in an attempt to give Phil what he’d asked for.

"Oh my god daddy…” Phil moaned loudly, as he dug his nails into Dan’s shoulder.

Phil let his head fall back again as if it would be easier to suck air into his lungs that way. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Dan kiss the side of his neck. Phil’s moans started to get louder and more muddled as he drew closer.

A particularly loud whimper hit Dan’s ear as he hit Phil’s spot. He grinned his achievement and thrusted even harder and faster trying to maintain that response. _He needed to engrave that sound into his memory._

“C-close,” Phil spluttered, as a wave of pleasure rolled through his body, his moans were laced with every exhale.

“Whenever you want to baby” Dan purred, his voice dark and gravely and entwined with sex. That alone was enough to push Phil over into ecstasy.

“Dan, Dan! Fuck yes Daddy!” Phil barely managed to say as his whole body shook from the sudden intense pleasure. Warmth flooded his stomach, and he reached his climax gasping out Dan’s name, his cum hitting his chest.

Feeling Phil clench around him tighter than before, Dan reached his high. He gave a couple of last hard thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. He soon pulled out of Phil and laid down next to him.

Phil wiped his cum off of him before snuggling up to Dan. 

Dan kissed him passionately, pulling him close as they became a tangle of hot and sweaty limbs. “That was more than worth the four month wait.” He sighed dreamily.

Phil blushed and nuzzled into Dan more. “Definitely; That was absolutely mind-blowing. Like seriously, thinking is hard right now.”

Dan giggled. “Oh stop it you, I don’t even think I can find the words to describe how much I’ve missed you or this.”

Phil kissed Dan’s cheek. “I love hearing how much you missed me.”

“What? I really did.” Dan said squeezing him tighter. He just loved the way Phil felt in his arms. After months of just cuddling a pillow, this was so much better. He sighed contentedly. “Is it bad that I’m already thinking about fucking you again?”

Phil laughed. "Are we about to make up for four months of missed sex?“

"I don’t know, but I sure as hell want to try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original end A/N: Does the title make sense? It was supposed to be like,“Hey I’m back, and you’re on your back too (like it’s an innuendo…for like sex…on your back shutupeme). Also guitarists finger faster, com'on I had to slide that in there some how.


End file.
